Deal the Cards
by Kat n' Birdie
Summary: With the nights passing on endlessly, the Yu Yu gang decides to have a bit of fun. Follow the adventures of the Sprirt Detectives through the endless nights of games.


Konichiwa everyone! Bruce n' Charlie and Kara Hitame have created a combined account as Kat n' Birdie! We are doing a series of stories based on certain card games with the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. The disclaimer applies to all. We do not own any of the games or the characters.

Kara: This game is actually the opposite of how it is normally played. My friend, her dad, his girlfriend and I all played this game this way one night. I first was losing, but I slowly gained in points...and won.

Bruce: The point system is trying to get more points than the other players, I was winning at first, then Kara started getting hyper and she took the cake!

Kara: I can be very scary when hyper D

Both: ENJOY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hearts**

Hiei looked suspiciously over the top of his 13 cards. Watching his three other companions look at their own hands, when he threw down the two of clubs. Looking to the player on his left, Kurama, he watched Kurama place down the Jack of Clubs.

Yusuke set down the King of Clubs, while Kuwabara laid down the five of clubs. Yusuke grinned and grabbed the cards on the center of the table, putting them down in front of him.

Yusuke then decided to change the suit and put down the Nine of Diamonds, followed by Kuwabara who put down the Jack of Diamonds. He looked to Hiei who put down the seven, then Kurama who put down the ten. Soon after, the first hand was finished and the score stood at: Kurama zero, Kuwabara one, Yusuke zero and Hiei twenty five, just by looking at the short fire apparition you could tell that he was about to blow his top.

The second hand started off with Kurama placing the Two of Clubs on the table in front of everyone before taking a drink of his tea, placed conveniently at his side. Yusuke put down the King of Clubs, followed by Kuwabara setting down the Ace, then Hiei placing down the nine. Kuwabara grinned like an idiot.

"I won this round! Beat that Urameshi!"

"Yeah, yeah. Save it for the last round. It's not the cards that matter. It's the point amount duh."

"So! You wanna make something of it?"

"Kuwabara, Yusuke please let's just be on with the game?" Kurama interrupted their conversation.

Kuwabara backed down and the game resumed.

Hiei set down Ten of Spades, thinking he just might try and shoot for the moon to try and win this round. Kurama set the Five of Spades down and looked at the concentrating face of Yusuke. Yusuke put down the Seven of Spades and Kuwabara put down the Jack of Hearts. Hiei inwardly grinned as he got the heart, which would help in his shooting the moon. Kurama could sense Hiei's inner glee and frowned at the sudden happiness. Then his eyes widened, unnoticeably, as he realized, 'He's going to shoot the moon!'

On their last round for this round of cards, Yusuke started with a Jack of Diamonds, Kuwabara a Three of Hearts, Hiei a Two of Hearts and Kurama a Four of Hearts. Yusuke inwardly groaned as he picked up the trick of hearts.

All the points recounted, Hiei had the most points at 44, with Yusuke following far behind with seven, and Kuwabara only had one point and Kurama had zero.

Hiei fed up with the turn of events stood up and jumped on the table, then pulled his katana out of it's sheath, and pointed it at his fellow team mates. "Either we change the point system, or all of you die. Choose wisely, or die."

"Ooooh! Shorty's jealous of the Great Kuwabara's skill in Hearts!" Kuwabara stood up and proclaimed.

Kurama the peace maker, slowly stood up and raised his hands as a sign of surrendering. "Hiei, now rethink you choice, are you really willing to kill all of your teammates in order to win a game of cards?"

Hiei pointed the sword at Kurama's throat as he backed up, "Yes."

Yusuke decided to make his thoughts known, "How about we just do this so we can continue our game? Besides, it might make things interesting."

Hiei shifted his gaze to him before nodding his head in agreement, then looked back to Kurama to see if he agreed. Kurama nodded then relaxed when Hiei removed his sword then hopped of the table returning to his seat.

"Huh?" Kuwabara asked.

"Instead of the lowest amount of points winning, we are turning it around. The one with the most amount of points will win," Kurama explained, "Which puts Hiei in first place."

"What?!? But that's not fair! Shorty get's an advantage of winning now! That's not fair!" Kuwabara shouted.

Hiei jumped on the table again with his katana against Kuwabara's neck.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing."

"Good, now let's continue the game." Hiei spoke then sat back down again. They all settled back for their game, again, with Hiei moderately happy about the turn of events.

Towards the end of the game, Hiei was still leading in points. Kurama was now second in the lead, Yusuke is third and Kuwabara was fourth. The last trick of the hand was being dealt out by Kurama. Hiei put down the Queen of Spades, then Kurama laid down the Two of Hearts, followed by Yusuke putting down the Ace of Diamonds and Kuwabara put down the Ten of Clubs.

Hiei got thirteen more points to add to his score of 92, making his final score 105, Kurama had a final score of eleven points, with Yusuke sitting on ten, and Kuwabara having a final of four points.

After everyone looked at the score sheet, Hiei slumped in his chair with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest looking very proud of himself. And hey! It only took a couple of death threats. Kurama had gotten up to go take his tea cup to the kitchen and Yusuke followed, leaving Kuwabara and Hiei to themselves.

"Hey! Why does Shorty have more points than me?!" Kuwabara complained loudly.

"I wonder why?" Yusuke mutter from the kitchen, then Kurama snickered softly behind him.

"Because you're an idiot, that's why."

"What did you say Short Stuff?!"

"You heard me Buffoon."

"Let's settle this like men!"

"That's a great idea, Kuwabara," Kurama walking back out of the kitchen, "Let's play another game next week. We can play, Texas Hold 'em."

Yusuke shrugged, Hiei 'hnned' and Kuwabara jumped at the chance to beat Hiei.

"Alright! You're going down Little Man!"

"We'll see Idiot."

Hiei turned and left the room. Kurama followed. Yusuke went to his bedroom for a long awaited nap and Kuwabara stood there thinking over his words.

"HEY! I'm not an idiot!!!!"

And thus the rest of the day passed in peace. The Yu Yu's (most of them) hoped to make the peace last, for the battle would begin again next week.

-------TBC-----

Bruce: Well that's the first instalement, and it's only 4:50 in the morning. But Kara happens to be sleeping at the moment so she won't say anything.

Kara: ZZzzzzzzzz

Bruce: See! I told you! Please review and tell us of any card games that invovle four or more people, and please include instructions. Kara begs you,

Kara: (Snort)

Bruce: Even though she's asleep...Well please review!

Kara: (YAAAAAAWN) What'd I miss? Woah am I tired! Oh well I hope you enjoyed this story! I love it...and now I am off to a long awaited rest. G'night our readers! Please leave a review!


End file.
